


Being human

by Kkai_hwi



Series: Being human [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Baby Avengers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Protective Wade Wilson, Sick Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, big ass family au, peter and wade are the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkai_hwi/pseuds/Kkai_hwi
Summary: Peter met Wade at A children's hospital. Wade and Peter become friends, being the only real person he confides in. Wade goes in and out of the hospital.Wade's bio parents couldn't deal with a sick kid.Bucky See's a baby steve in wade.Peter was a spoiled kid. He wasn't so much as spoiled in the wealth aspect, but he was in the family aspect. One day Peter's dad signs him and the rest of the avengers up to volunteer in a children's hospital.Peter was five years old when he first met Wade. Wade was six.OrA domestic spider pool au All about the two kids growing up with their superhero parents.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Being human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. 20XX - 7

Peter was a happy child. He had many friends and family members he hung out with everyday. Peter's week would consist of hanging out with his parents and then the rest of the Parker's (may and Ben). Tony was concerned one day. His baby got sent home with a big lollipop and tons of candy. It was going to take him years to get Peter down off the sugar high.

Tony thanked May for taking care of Peter and invited the couple inside. They respectfully declined and began to walk out of the stark tower. Tony held onto Peter's grubby little hands and sat the baby on the couch. He listened to Peter ramble on about his day with the newfound hulk figure he held onto for dear life. Tony took away the bags of candy as soon as Peter was distracted by whirling the hulk you in the air. Peter softly blew out while trying to make bubbles with his mouth, he managed to wiggle off of the couch. His tiny feet hit the ground and there went the boy. Flying around the green plastic figurine like an airplane. Tony watched as Peter stammered around the leather couch bobbing the small toy up and down. Tony softly sighed before leaning over and picking anything remotely in the way out of it.

The super kid was going to give tony a super headache. Soon Peter was zooming into his room, and thankfully before he hit the door He stopped right in front of it. Peter held the toy tightly in his hands, and the boy raised up his hands. He mumbled some 'magical words' and then stomped his foot forward. Jarvis opened the door and Peter's jaw dropped. He hopped up and down before screaming "daddy I did it!!" In a death streaking wail. Tony nodded his head before saying "yeah you did kiddo" and walking behind the baby.

Peter stopped right in his tracks as he saw his dad enter. He stood right in the center of the entrance as he put the toy on the floor. He had his hands held up as a blockade for Tony then said "daddy no!! This is a superhero only conference! No daddies are allowed! Okay?" Tony blinked at the boy's sudden halt. He chuckled and then said softly "but Petey daddy is iron Man," he said as he pointed to himself. He pushed his finger into his chest before softly repeating 'im iron man' he felt like he had to verify that he was. 

Peter shook his head, while his little hands pushed his dad out of his room. "Nunu daddy, I gotta show Brucie to the rest of his team! His secret team" Tony just nodded his head and his feet fully got out of the room. Peter softly said "bye-bye daddy" as his head stuck out of the spaces of the door. Peter shut the door on Tony, he then grabbed the toy again and ran into his room. 

Tony was still standing at the door, his back turned at the door. His face surprised at the kid's actions, He stood there in shock. Steve was around in the kitchen watching the two interact, Steve was trying to hold it in. But to no avail tears streamed down his face, he couldn't control the laughs that came out. Tony saw Steve handling grapes and laughing at him, Tony had to check for reassurance "did our baby just kick me out of his room?" Steve controlled his laughs too little giggles before nodding his head and humming out a "yes" 

Tony began walking over to Steve, he rolled his eyes before sighing. He wasn't even sure if he should be stressed, but he was. He eased his way into the kitchen and then hugged Steve by his waist. Tony huffed in Steve's neck before softly kissing the males cheek and then nuzzling his head into his face. "You know what, please lie to me Stevie" Stevie began turning pink, he was actually trying really hard to keep laughs inside. Tony ate some of the grapes that were in the water, Steve sighed out. He perched his head onto the kitchen table, it caused a small chain reaction. Steves ass pressing onto Tony, Tony softly gruffed out. The water was streaming out into the strainer filled with fruit, and Tony was holding Steve.

Sam and Bucky woke up at a god awful time, they rolled through the living area. Sam was creeping his way to the kitchen while rubbing his eye. He saw the two as he finally gained more vision. Tony casually groaned "well damn baby" and then Sam jerked back. "ewwwwwww" the male said as he shuffled over to where Bucky was. Steve burst out in laughter, as did Tony. Tony softly slapped the super soldier's bottom before calming down in the laughing fit. "You two are ew actually," he said as he raised a question, Tony popped another grape into his mouth before saying "you guys just woke up? It's 5:30" 

Bucky's face lit up a dark red, he grumbled something out inaudible and fiddled with his shirt. Sam just chuckled, and then kissed the males cheek. "Yeah and? Some of us don't have super kid's and a free weekend Tony" Tony softly hummed as he joined the two on the couch. He sat at the edge as he saw, the two males. Bucky was practically sitting on Sam, Tony rolled his eyes. "Seems like you have plenty to do this weekend Wilson, like breaking in that…" Steve finally stopped laughing "Tony look at Bucky he's already broken enough you don't gotta drive it in hun besides" Steve came back and sat on Tony's lap with a bowl of grapes. "that's Sam's job" both of them replied laughing.  
They successfully teased the shit out of the two.

Tony held onto Steve, and Steve laid his head on Tony's chest. The avengers began to casually converse and they all just chilled out, all of their team began to flood into the room as it was almost dinner time. Bruce called out for Tony, "are we still going to the hospital on Saturday?" Tony hummed as he then responded, "you know I was gonna ask you the same thing, are you guys still busy?" Bruce shook his head as he relaxed back into Thor's embrace "no… I mean I was never busy in the first place?" Thor wrapped his arms around Bruce and held onto him as if he was a teddy bear. "Well, that seems like you were" Bruce looked almost surprised he really didn't know what Tony was talking about. The more Bruce was fumbling around thinking about what exactly Tony was talking about. The joke already flew over his head. The avengers decided on it being a pizza day. They didn't actually want to move to the kitchen to make anything. They were just tired, or lazy. 

Steve wiggled out of Tony's embrace, although Jarvis was giving them updates on Peter. Steve still wanted to see his baby, he finally stood up before shuffling over to Peter's door. He played with the knob before turning open the door. He pushed in to see Peter playing pretend with the hulk doll and his Thor doll too. He was reciting a wedding, well trying. The more Steve scooted closer he saw Peter clashing the two of the dolls together. They went from a wedding to fighting the Clifford doll next to him. Steve eased down next to his kid who wasn't paying attention when Peter stood up, Peter gave out a "opmh" and stumbled into his mom's lap. 

Steve held onto the rambunctious kid tightly, he fixed his kid into his lap. He then hugged Peter before saying "hello baby~" Steve stood up with the toddler in his arms, Peter nuzzled into him. Peter didn't struggle; he just clung onto Steve. Peter's stomach grumbled as they went into the living room with the rest of the avengers. Steve heard it and softly hushed Peter with an "I know, I know baby" pizza was coming in little time. But that didn't stop Steve from pulling out some Barry's for his kid. He used his free hand to pull out a Ziploc bag. Steve poured some already washed fruit into a Ziploc bag and gave it to his almost sleeping prince. Peter held onto the bag with the best of his abilities, Steve softly rocked Peter in his arms as they walked into the common area with the rest of the crew.

Natasha walked over to Steve, her heart melted as she saw Peter clinging up on his mom. Natasha looked up at Steve with soft puppy eyes and Steve caved in. He handed Peter over to his aunt, Steve softly coed as Natasha spoke to Peter in a soft tone. "Hi baby'' she hummed out as she held the kid tightly. Something about kids, or more so toddlers specifically made Natasha squeal inside.

Seeing any kid or baby just had that effect on certain people. She softly bounced the baby up in the air while waltzing them into the common area. The boys were all cuddled together, Thor was all over Bruce, Bucky was literally on Sam's lap, and Tony was eased back into the couch. Natasha held onto Peter as the boys averted their attention to the kid. 

They all softly greeted the kid, Peter was on the verge of sleeping, or crying, or maybe just hungry. The kid pouted as he clung onto Natasha, he never had a problem with loud noises. Peter just felt overwhelmed, Peter softly whimpered out as he gripped onto some of her shirt. He huffed two times before whining out awful shriek tears rolled down the little boy's face. He began crying loudly in Natasha's arms. Natasha rocked Peter up and down as she started to ask Peter softly "what's wrong baby?" 

She looked at the boy for an answer as she moved the hair out of his face. Tony and Steve ran over to Peter almost as a natural instinct, Steve got there a bit faster and then pulled his kid out of Natashas hands. Tony hugged the two of them, Peter was wrapped in a soft warm hug from both of his parents. He began to slowly calm himself down from the hissy fit he created.

After a while, the three sat down on the couch close to Sam and Bucky, and all of the adults in the room were concerned. Peter clung onto Steve's green shirt, "Peter" Tony softly said, trying to get the boy's attention. "Now's the Time to use big boy words, what's wrong babe?" Peter softly sniffled before laying his nose on steve.

Peter shifted a bit, wiping his nose on Steve's shirt. "I-i thought that mama an, and and Daddi were gome" Peter stumbled on his words as he spoke them out. The room of adults softly sighed out in relief, they were very concerned, but in a brief second, Peter controlled the room. Peter made the room go from worried to an awful nice warm and vibrant color. 

Although the kid was a genius for a five-year-old. He was still a kid, and moments like this shined on that. Tony has watched the baby in his husband's arms solve complex puzzles, tackle college math, and even code too. But times like this when Peter was curled into Steve's lap, he was reminded of the fact that he was just that, a baby. Tony's baby. 

The pizza arrived, and the pizza was served. Steve had his baby on his lap, he was planning to never let the kid go. He had the boy's pizza cut up in small pieces, every so often Steve fed Peter, and Tony wiped away the Grease with a napkin. They were coddling the boy, Peter softly bounced on Steve's lap before wiggled out of Steve's lap. Peter's feet hit the ground and then walked over to the couple practically spooning on the couch. He looked Thor in the eyes as the man, made room just for Peter. 

"Uncle" Peter softly babbled out while looking up at the Asgardian.  
"Hm?"  
"Do you like my Uncle?" The boy tilted his head. Peter didn't know his actions were intrusive, the male had innocent intentions. Thor blinked as a smile crept upon his face. He rolled his hands through the male's curls. "o-of course I like Bruce child I like my favorite nephew too" Bruce looked like a tomato. He couldn't even look at the male or the baby. Peter shook his head and giggled out before saying "nooo!! Nunu unci, do you…" Peter began to wiggle as he stressed out the 'i' in the word word "like him. Like how, how mommy likes daddy?" 

Bruce softly swore out an "oh my gods' and Thor seemed to be looking directly into Peter's eyes. They were having a man to man talk, Thor nodded his head before saying "of course I do Peter" That's all the boy needed to be assured. The male gleamed as he gave out a soft giggle. He sat on the lap of Thor and Bruce. The previous holding became more and more domestic as Peter was introduced. 

Peter had a bad habit of sucking on his own thumb when he was extremely tired. The adults hear only made the boy slip more and more into a soft and clingy state. Thor hummed a goodnight to the baby who nuzzled his way into his lap. Peter had a big day. He went outside with his aunt and uncle, and he played to his heart's content. He didn't get a nap, the boy ran out of all of the exhaust from the candy he'd eaten. 

The adults were chatting around after a while, Thor called out for Steve and Tony. "Do you think he's going to get along with Wade?" Bruce asked while playing with the kids' hair. "You know, I really don't know" Sam played with his arm. He gripped it tightly because he was stressed out, "Well I really hope he does, Wade's supposed to be family you know?" Sam blew out air through his teeth. "He reminds me of Stevie when he was a baby" Bucky chimed in "Stevie was always sick, hell one year we thought Stevie was gone for good, but then he got better." Sam got silent for a moment and looked down at his knees. "He might not be able to see his better though" Bucky's face dropped, he turned very serious in a matter of minutes. "Sam, Don't you dare say that about my baby. He will get better, no matter what." Sam's head ducked down; he really didn't know what he was going to say. Sam fostered up a small lookup at Bucky and an almost silent whisper "I'm sorry, I love you" 

The fight, if anyone would call it that, was over in about three seconds. Bucky softly scuffed, he dropped his hand down to Sam's face. Bucky caressed the side of the male's face before pulling Sam into a soft, sweet, and chaste kiss. No one dared to interrupt. Bucky looked at Sam with a burning passion in his eyes. "He will get better, the doctors would've called us up if he didn't get better." Sam nodded his head. 

both of the couples surrounding them got up. "Off to put Peter, in his quarters" Thor hummed as he held onto Peter like a sack of rice. The male was getting better at holding children. "We're definitely going tomorrow, Wade needs his family right?" Stony hummed in agreement, "wouldn't miss it for the world" Natasha only nodded her head in agreement. The next date the avengers had was going to a stark industry's children's hospital and meeting up with their amazing Wade. 

Did Peter need five adults fawning over him? Maybe, yes, I mean no! But Peter had them, all of the avengers in the room gathered around the kid, they all worked systematically. They tucked in the kid, they all fought over who got to read Peter a bedtime story. Causing the droopy-eyed five years old to giggle. Peter made Thor promise to play with him, and Thor being over dramatic as he was promised to not miss that appointment for anything, he even threw in a deal sweetener. Thor was going to draft Loki down from Asgaurd himself to play with his nephew. 

It was an eventful Saturday.


	2. 20XX -7 -Day one Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So initially I was gonna like,,,,  
> have wade have breast cancer but like,,,  
> I'm having the baby recovering from that cancer so there are no horribly inaccurate portals of cancer. But also a way for me to write about the Character's frustrations in a better light. Should this be a note? what eva what eva I do what I want.

Steve woke up every day at 5 am, he was like an alarm clock. He wormed his way out of Tony's hold, and just like that he began stretching when he touched the floor. Steve would usually yawn before going to check on his baby Peter. After he's done fixing the boy back into bed he's out to the gym until 6. He comes back to start making breakfast for his family and then begins waking up Peter. He usually picks up the boy as they go and wake up his sleepy dad. But messed up hair, grumpy Tony was already up and sitting at the edge of his bed. 

Peter's footie pajamas hit Steve's chest. Steve opened up the door to see Tony staring at literally nothing. "hun?" Steve softly called out. Steve walked closer to Tony waving his arm, seeing if Tony would respond. Tony kissed Steve softly before giving Peter a kiss too. Peter was just like his dad, he softly blew out a bubble of air and grumbled out something Steve softly scoffed as the male planted a kiss on his face. Steve grabbed the male's hand, he led the family to some breakfast. 

At 8 am the males were well fed, cleaned, and a bit presentable. Although both Tony and Peter were not morning people, a presentable breakfast and warm smile from the one morning person made the time a bit bearable. Peter was the first one to protest against the early time. In an odd and yet cute way. Peter struggled to put on his shoes, in fact, the boy threw his dark green shoes on the floor. His legs gave in, he sat on the floor with his arms crossed. “Peter,” Steve said sternly while softly looking at the boy, who in any second was about to throw a massive tantrum. “Big boy words,” Tony said as he placed a coat onto steve. 

Peter frustratingly pumped out a false stomp, his arms still crossed. “Breathe sweetheart, close your eyes and just breathe” Steve crouched down to Peter's level, he had a dark blue coat in his hands. He looked at Peter in the eyes as he helped his son dress in his coat. Steve watched as the boy put his arms through the coat and then softly patted the males back. "Can you zip up your coat Peter?" Peter nodded as he began to fumble with the zipper. Steve guided the boy, he showed him how he zipped up his coat. Peter mirrored it, Steve softly cooed out while clapping. "Good job buba~" Soon after the small praise the boy's attitude was non-existent. Steve offered to help Peter with his shoes, and Peter (with the help of his mom of course) put on his shoes. 

Peter leaned over and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek. Steve softly smiled before thanking him. Peter held onto his mom's hand, and soon after his dad's. It wasn't long after the two began to softly chat and lift Peter up in the air. After last night the couple decided that it would be beneficial to meet up with the family at the hospital than to overwhelm Peter with everyone right there. 

They used the elevator down to the garage floor and picked out the least 'tony stark' car they had in the lot. Afterward, it was fairly simple to set Peter up in the booster seat, give the guy something to color, and move out. Of course, after Tony checked the booster seat an extremely unhealthy amount of times. 

"Daddy," Peter said while trying to focus on his parents. "Hm?" Peter kicked out his feet as he heard him. "Where are we going?" Steve widened his eyes for a bit, he forgot to tell Peter where they were going. Was it a surprise? No not really, *were going to go see Uncle Bucky's baby sweetheart" Tony hummed in agreement as he kept his eyes on the road. "Baby?" Peter tilted his head, Steve softly chuckled as he then said. "yes baby, Bucky, and Sam have a baby"

Peter looked perplexed, it was a lot to take in. "Moma?" 

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"If Uncle has a baby does that mean he's a mommy too?" 

Steve blinked at the innocent question, it was torture to the male really. "Baby imma ask you a question okay?" Peter nodded his head, he looked at the golden hair that laid flat in Steve's driver's seat. "Who do you think is the mommy? And who do you think is the daddy?" 

Peter straightened up and kicked his tiny feet. "Bucky of course!" Steve still is not getting what Peter meant. Tony only snickered at it Peter then further explained: "And Sammy s' the daddy mama!" Steve softly laughed out, because of that. "From the mouths of babes Stevie, bucks the mom and Sam's is his daddy" The light-hearted reaction only made Peter think he was right. 

After a while, Peter was fighting with himself to stay up. He wanted to experience the drive from the city to this magical place. The surroundings changed from brown, red, and grey bricked buildings to flowers and a more soft and surreal brown and green color scape. "Daddy," Peter said as he fought back a yawn. "Yes, pumpkin?" Tony replied it seemed like Peter only knew Peter's name today. Peter would lay on simple and yet perplexing questions, that made the genius he was asking them too even stumped. Of course, that's when Steve swooped in and gave satisfying answers. 

One of those questions he couldn't answer, that still bugged Tony to death was  _ 'why can we see everything out of our eyes but we can't see our eyes? _ ' When did his kid start to get that smart? Tony braced himself as if he was going to get hit, for a wild question that Steve might as well answer himself. "What's his name?" Tony looked up at the driver's mirror. To see an image of a child leaning over his seat, his head bobbing as he drives. "Who's name son?" Tony said as he looked back at the road "the babies" 

" _ Oh! _ , it's Wade, Wade Wilson hunnie" 

Peter's head nodded, not like his parents could see him nodding his head. "Daddy, will I get to play with Wade?" Peter softly gasped as he then looked up at his parents "daddy does that mean that his emnitals" 

" _ Initials," _ Steve said, correcting Peter's speech. "Does that mean his initials are W.W" Steve only nodded his head in agreement.

Peter, as expected, fell asleep in the car. They arrived at the place, and without telling Peter. The adults pulled him out of the car and into their arms. 

Peter was surprised when he woke up, he was in a white and brown room. He held onto Steve before sofly shaking in his hands. “Hmmm mama!” the boy quietly whined out. Steve rocked the boy in his hands before humming out a “yes” Peter scanned the room for Tony. After he saw his dad he wiggled a bit more. Steve looked at the boy reaching out for tony. Steve walked over to Tony and just gave Peter over to him. Peter kissed his father's cheek as he held onto Tony, Tony softly smiled and thanked Peter for his sweetness. Steve rolled into Tony's view, they were both looking at the metal door. Sam and Bucky were pushed into there earlier, Steve and Tony were hugging Peter a bit tighter than usual. Holding hands a bit tighter too. 

Peter softly broke the tension in the room, He raised his hand up to his father's dark brown hair. Peter let his hands roll through his dad's hair, blowing on the male's nose and then rolling the hands onto his dad's cheeks. The boy cupped Tony's cheeks, he then closed his eyes. He gently connected their heads by their temples. Tony was looking at nothing but Peter at this point, “Petey?” Peter shushed the male ”count with me dada”. His hold on Tony's face got a little bit softer, “one… two….  _ Three…..” _ Peter intentionally spaced out and slowed down his breathing. Somehow Peter did it, that was enough. Tony was led to a seat by Steve and the three sat.

“So he’s stable?” Bucky looked up to Dr. Killebrew. The Doctor nodded his head and assured the two once again. Bucky’s eyes watered up. He looked at Sam who was trying to stay stiff and stable but failing. 

Dr. Killebrew’s expression turned from soft to a serious manner. He looked down at the couple in the consulting room. “Mr.wilson” The boys looked up. Dr. Killebrew was a man who cared about Wade as much as the two superheroes crying about great results. “Wade is stable enough to be taken home, but…” 

Dr. Killebrew let out a sigh as his heart tightened. “If Wade so much as coughs the wrong way please bring him to me.” Dr. Killebrew softly ‘ah’d before moving on to the next thing “and pain medications, well if you keep the boy on a regular exercise regimen he won't hurt as much” Dr. Killebrew began scribbling out prescriptions “Wade's cancer had metastasis in the lungs he once and a while will have breathing attacks” Sam's stomach churned “breathing fits? Like asthma? Panic attacks?’’ Bucky shook his head. This really wasn't his first time in this rodeo “both, like how Stevie sometimes gets” Sam tilted his head “isn’t that just a panic attack now?’’

“Well yeah, yeah you're right Sammy but they used to be both” Information like that shouldn’t be a surprise to sam. But the realization that pre-serum steve was an actual thing was shocking. “Well Wilsons this time it will be both, I'm prescribing an inhaler and two pain medications one for regular pain, and one for extreme pain” 

Once the couple got a rundown of Wade’s condition they hesitated to walk through the door. Sam's stomach sank, he slipped his fingers through the male's hand and squeezed them tight. They were finally able to bring their boy home.  _ Their special boy, _ Bucky opened the door to the waiting room. Before entering with Sam, he paused, they stood hand and hand, their hearts in sync. And with all honesty, Sam was more shaken up than him. Bucky led the two, he stepped into the waiting room.

The avengers were all waiting in the waiting room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son the first Spideypool interaction will be very very soon man. Like maybe the next chapter soon.


	3. 20XX + 1 hour /puppie porker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So!!   
>  let's get down to business!

Wade gripped onto the soft red and white spangled Captain America plushie in his person. His eyes fluttered as he woke up, He looked at the ceiling for a while and just counted the fake stars on the ceiling of the room. Wade yawned, he stretched out his small hands and heard a soft crack. 

Wade was tired of staying in one place, but he had to stay in his bed. Wade often forgot the days of the week, all the boy had to count them was the days when the doctors brought him to the radiation room. If he was good he was allowed to talk to his family. 

Bucky promised Wade something, Wade sat up by himself. He pulled down his doll with him, He was planning on going to the bathroom by himself. He edged onto the bed and then placed his feet on the cold floor. 

He looked both ways before wiggling his toes. He held onto his plushie tightly and benched himself up. Wade's legs felt wobbly, or rather his knees. Wade made a soft sound before his tired knees gave out. 

Before hitting the floor two strong hands held onto his waist, He was hoisted up. Wade was prepared for it to be a nurse (one was always alerted when he was woken up) but to his surprise the person holding him up was Sam. 

Wade's eyes glistened and widened as he turned around,” Dad!” He hugged Sam tightly. 

Sam, of course, hugged him back, the same held onto his boy tightly. They eased onto the long and warm hug, but the warmth of this hug was somber. It was like Wade was always saying ‘don’t leave me’, and with the slip of his tongue. The warmth turned from inviting to a hostile fear, a fear of getting left. Left out, dried out, or even abandoned. 

Wade was only five, he was far too young to know the coldness of abandonment. But his parents sneaking out of the hospital every time they visited made the boy more anxious. It wasn’t their fault at all. 

They would tuck him into bed, they would read him a story, they would tell them they loved them, they told him to be good,. And after watching him fall asleep, they both bestowed a kiss farewell on the top of his head, they would say ‘i love you’ to. 

Then they’d vanish as  _ they _ did. Wade was too small to know about any other parents then bucky and sam. 

But in the back of his head people just kept leaving him, they would tell him he’s a good boy. Then leave. But bucky and sam would stay in his life, they always stayed.

_ Was Wade allowed to have parents?  _

He’d never know, He doesn’t know. 

Does he know?

Does the answer scare him more than the truth? Maybe. 

Wade was crying, tears were rolling down his face, the two warm elders patted the side of his head. He huffed out, he was trying hard to be a big boy. Big boys don’t cry, right?

“I’m, I’m sorry Sammy” Wade wailed out as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his wrist. “Baby don’t cry” Wade whimpered out, he tried to stop himself from crying. But he couldn’t, Sam softly sighed as he helped wade back into his bed. 

Wade sat down in his bed, he held onto Sam's arm. Sam and Bucky sat beside the male, Sam rubbed the boys back, Bucky almost scooped his baby fully into his arms. After Wade settled down the two softly looked him in the eyes. “What's on your mind baby?”

Wade looked down and twiddled his thumbs as he began to say again “I'm sorry, I've been trying to be a good boy” Bucky tilted his head as he heard the boy question himself “s-sam please don’t leave me because I called you, I called you dad. That's what, what the doctor said, you were my dad. I'm sorry please don’t go” Wade was practically pleading, holding onto the two tightly. 

“Wade” Bucky called out for him. “We are your parents” 

Wade's eyes widened, it was like a weight was lifted up off the five-year-old. His head raised up to look at bucky. Bucky just nodded his head and gave out a soft “mhm”

Sam softly stroked the back of the boy's neck, “yup and you know how we said you’d get something for being a good boy?” Wade looked down, he didn’t feel like a good boy, in fact, he felt rather silly. “Uh-huh”

Sam stood up and unraveled himself from his family, Bucky grumbled for a bit causing Sam to whine out “you’re practically holding him, I should be allowed to show him” Bucky scoffed and then actually did pick up Wade. 

Sam was close to the door before the soft sight of those two was on his horizon 

“Mama” Wade spoke above a whisper.

Bucky hummed as he fawned over the fact that he was ‘mom’. 

“Yes baby” 

Wade's soft expression fixed on the male. His hazel brown eyes focused on bucky “I love you” bucky chuckled as a small smile spread on his face, he leaned his head onto the small boy's body “I love you even more” 

Wade was playing with his Captain America doll, Bucky was smiling as he watched the boy twirl it around. Wade was smashing the doll against a stuffed animal, he was pretending that the doll was fighting an evil bunny. Bucky let out a fake yawn, he stretched out his arms and then said “I wonder where sam went, maybe if I call him-” Bucky rumbled on looking at Wade, Wade looked at bucky fully invested. 

Sam smiled as he held the door for the little family. Steve casually walked into the room with Tony, and Peter held against his waist. Wade’s captain America toy rolled out of his small hands as he looked over to see the activity around the door. Steve smiled as he pulled a seat over to the bed. He kept eye contact with the little boy as he sat down, he gave Peter to Tony and then said in a calm voice. “Hi there, Wade,” Wade was speechless, he reached out to grab his mom's shirt. He then babbled something incoherent as his face raised up to look at his mom. He was starstruck and shy. Wade's heart raced as he shyly, and quietly said “hi” 

“Wadey~” Wade looked up to Sam, “Why don’t you tell Steve what you want to be when you grow up?” Wade twiddled with his thumbs a bit before saying with a soft bounce on his knees. “A superhero” If the group of avengers now piling into the hospital room wasn’t sold about their nephew. The boy captured their hearts in a small second. “Hey Wade, how are you kid?” Bruce said while moving into the small room. Bruce hit the rim of the bed, he puffed up his cheeks and then groaned as he bumped into thor. A lot of people were softly laughing, Bruce casually broke the chain by saying “well hopefully when we’re in your room, we won’t be stubbing our toes.”

“Room? Home!?” Wade looked over to his parents, he already cried once, he gripped his fist. This cry wasn’t a sad cry, he was happy. “Mama, I'm going home?” Sam gave Bruce a hardy ‘pat’ on the back. Bruce's back stung from the hit, but he kept a cool face for both of the kids in the room. “Well there went the surprise, yes sweetheart we’re going home” Wade didn’t mind at all, his tears and his awful sob made it apparent. The boy everyone was fawning over nodded his head, he gripped onto Bucky's shirt. 

Natasha softly squealed out ‘baby’ in a soft stressed whine. She hit clint, the usual victim of her soft tangents. Bucky glared her down, but that didn’t stop Natasha. “Natasha, I swear to god-” the fake threat didn’t alter her path. Not one bit, the red-haired woman bobbed past the avengers and then picked up wade. She raised him up a bit before twirling him around. Wade softly giggled as he was twirled and pulled into a hug. 

  
  


“Hi pudding, I'm your aunt” before Wade could say hi back she kissed the boy's cheek. And not long afterward all of the avengers tried to steal wade from her grip. Bucky only huffed as he watched the sight of his kid getting stolen. After a long hug from Natasha, Wade was hoisted over her head by a strong set of arms. Clint only wanted to flex his height on Natasha. He knew judging by that glare if there wasn’t a baby between the two he would've been cooked. 

“Hiya kiddo I'm your uncle Clint if Natasha gets too rowdy call me I'll handle her” the comment somehow made all of the adults in the room scoff. “Who handles who? Yeah okay 

Clint” Wade was given to the god of thunder and hoisted over Thor's head. Not long after Clint got his left foot stepped on, the male blew air through his teeth before groaning out and then saying “oh babe step on me harder” which of course had all of the adults look up at Clint and say  **“Clint!”** Clint ducked his head down, and the avengers went back to introducing themselves to wade. 

Wade went from Thor to Bruce, Bruce to Steve, Steve to Natasha again, then back to Bucky. Basically, anyone but Sam, they loved torturing him. Everyone introduced themselves to Wade, but the two who snuck out of the hospital to grab the boy some clothes. They were honestly gone for too long. 

Tony held onto a bag of clothes, and of course his kid. He walked through the open door with stickers on his face, and a small barrette in his hair. A whole gang of eyes were focused on the two. Steve naturally was the first to call for his boys. Tony walked over and pecked Steve's cheek. All of the Avengers were focused on the two boys, Peter was acting shyer than usual. 

He gripped onto Tony's shirt as their eyes met, he hid his head into his dad's shoulder. “Peter” steve softly called out “This is bucky and Sam's baby, want to say hi?” Peter peaked back out to see wade again. Tony had the great idea of placing the two on the same bed. Despite Peter's shyness, he followed through with the plan. 

Peter was holding onto his row of stickers, and Tony placed the boy on the bed. Peter softly blushed as Wade looked over to him, Wade exchanged a hi, before peter pulled off a Captain America sticker and placed it on the boy's nose. Wade blinked for a bit as he touched the sticker. The whole room was entirely too soft from the action. “That's how people say ‘i love you’ in baby” Tony chuckled out. ‘Baby’ resonated in the two kids' heads; Peter pouted, and Wade huffed. They both looked up at Tony's way, and oddly in-sync, said “I'm not a baby! He’s the baby” the two kids pointed at each other. 

The two were still frustrated, this time more at themselves, “mom! I'm not a baby right?” The two kids in unison looked at their moms. Peter softly looked up at his mom like he was about to cry, and Wade vise versa. “You don’t want to be our baby’s? Mama is hurt” steve fakely winced before dramatically clenching his heart.

“Mama no, no that's not what I meant” Peter frowned and before the male was about to throw a fit. Captain America gave the boy a soft kiss on the cheek. “I'm five I'm, not a baby!!” Wade and evidently Peter whined out to their moms. The two of them sighed, Bucky and Steve shot Tony a death glare. They were not prepared to deal with two upset toddlers, Tony mouthed an ‘oops’. Bruce only lightly slapped the male's arm, Tony backed up and pretended to die. 

Peter turned over to look at wade “five? We can be twins!” Wade shook his head eagerly at the idea, there was a pause in the two speaking. They either realized the two were the only ones talking or something else. “But I'm older!” the two perfectly screeched out. “You’re not older, you're like a bunny!! I’m older!!” Peter crossed his arms and pouted, “nuh-uh!! You look like a puppy, you're a puppy” Wade smiled through the ‘insults’ he sprang up and smiled. Tony rolled his eyes as he saw their expressions brighten up. The two giggled and smiled, Tony was tired of listening to the kids bicker, apparently Sam too. It was more than just that “I'm not ready to be a grandparent yet” Sam only nodded his head “they went from bickering to full-on honeymoon” Bruce began to try to reason with the two kids. 

“Well if you two are twins doesn’t that mean, that there is no older one?” The two looked up at Bruce confused “nuh-uh!!!!” Wade huffed out, “Well, how about you both say your birthdays? Then we’ll go from there” The kids nodded their head at the instructions, Bruce pointed at Peter so Peter started first. “August 10th” Wade was next “July 11th” Bruce softly sighed, he didn’t want to break the news to them. “Guys it's September, it's not going to be your birthdays anytime soon” The two looked defeated, over something they already knew. “And Peter, honey, wades older by just a month” 

Wade took that as the victory, Peter softly said “no!” But instead of being defeated, he looked over to the male with the Captain America doll. He then said, “my mama's your favorite superhero?!” Wade only blushed and then nodded his head “who's yours?” Peter smiled as he raised up his stickers “thwor the god of thunder!!!” all of the superheroes in the room grunted. Bruce looked more defeated as the two played. He was going on a four-week streak. “Why is Thor your favorite sweetheart?” Natasha softly asked “cus!! Cuz he’s gonna bing uncle Loki, an, an, we’re gonna eat pop tarts!” Natasha chuckled as she patted the boys back. “That's a great reason sweetheart. What about you darling? Why do you like Steve so much?”

Wade looked down as if the boy was about to burst from embarrassment. “You don’t have to tell that witch Wade!” Clint spoke out. “Captain America is the best isn’t he hun?” Wade nodded his head, he then found it in himself to talk “its cus Captain America was sick like me, but he became a superhero!! That's why, I think, I think that he’s cool” Steve’s heart felt like he was about to burst, “Thank you Wade” He looked over to bucky as he began to talk. “But you know who was even cooler than Captain America wade?” Steve was looking straight at bucky at this point. 

“Your mom, he helped me a lot growing up. He never gave up on me. Even when I gave up on myself” Wade's eyes widened as he looked back at his mom. “Really!!” Steve leaned down and played with the little hair that wade had. “Of course kid, and Sam was the same way for when I turned about 98 your parents are my favorite heroes but of course my favorite superhero is…” He looked both ways before leaning in and whispering into Wade's ear. “Iron man” Was Tony allowed to blush at the man's stupidity? Maybe. It made Tony's day a bit brighter that reminds him that he has to hug that goofball. 

It took a while for the avengers to get out of the hospital. Wade got help from Peter; they both helped put each other's jackets on. Wade was given a book bag to carry all of his ‘important things’ (three toys and a coloring book) and Wade was very close to saying goodbye to the hospital. 

The magical day September 15th Wade stopped in the middle of the room. Peter grabbed onto the boy's hand and encouraged the male with a simple “let's go” and teary-eyed wade walked out of the room. The dark encased the room and he softly said “goodbye” to the room. He squeezed onto Peter's hand. The boys walked into the waiting room and were met by the staff who took care of Wade. Confetti was thrown into the air, the staff clapped and cheered for him. 

Wade scanned the room, he was looking for someone in particular. Wade was never a cry baby, but he realized something. This was a new chapter in his life. He locked eyes with Dr. Killebrew, he let go of Peter's hand. Confetti in his hair, choked up from tears, ran over to the doctor. Dr. Killebrew kneeled over and hugged the little boy who ran into his arms. Dr. Killebrew and Wade cried together, laughed together, and struggled together. “Goodbye Wade,” The doctor said while hugging the boy tightly. 

Their hug lasted for a while, non-wanting to depart. Dr. Killebrew kissed the boys temple, he pulled away and then straightened up. “Your family is waiting for you” Wade Gave out a broken huff, “you’re my family too” Dr. Killebrew looked at the boy with a soft expression, “there your real family wade” Wade looked upset, more than heartbroken. “You don’t get to decide that”

Dr. Killebrew chuckled and nodded his head, he was so proud about how quick Wade grew. Correcting his doctor, “yeah you’re right Wade, well go on” Wade looked over to his family of 8, then back at him. “Thank you” Sam walked over to Wade, Wade met him halfway. Sam finally got to pick up Wade, The Avengers finally waved goodbye. Tony owns the hospital, it wouldn’t take much to move an old man to the med bay. He guesses the boys have a primary pediatrician. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, did you like the chapter? UM, I'm going to have another chapter of escapism up soon. Because who doesn't like Spiderpool coming of age Au's! There's going to be fluff soon I promise! I only post when I see 100 hits more per chapter bai guys


End file.
